Perfect Soul
by Kirah69
Summary: El doctor ha creado un alma perfecta y va a convertirla en su obediente sirviente introduciéndola en el cuerpo de un niño esculpido en porcelana.


— ¡Jeje, lo conseguí, lo conseguí! Es perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

— ¿Qué pasa Stein? ¿Para qué me has llamado?—la voz de Death Scythe sonó en la casa del doctor.

—Aquí, aquí. Ven Spirit—el parcheado hombre estaba excepcionalmente entusiasmado aquel día.

—Te he dicho que ahora me llamo Death Scythe—le dijo desganado, entrando en una de las salas de experimentos.

—Sí, sí. Mira esto Spirit, ¿no te parece hermosa?

Una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un puño, blanquecina casi transparente, sin imperfección alguna sobre su superficie, brillaba flotando ligeramente en las manos de Stein, quien la observaba maravillado.

— ¿Es… un alma?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No es solo un alma, es un alma perfecta y pura—su voz sonaba impaciente mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, de esas que hacían pensar a los demás «¿qué estará planeando este pirado ahora?»—. No tiene impureza alguna, sin rebeldía, sin egocentrismo, sin soberbia, sin vanidad, sin ningún defecto humano. Yo mismo la he creado y le he conferido los conocimientos justos y necesarios para ser mi sirviente.

—E-espera, ¿tu sirviente? ¿A qué estás jugando?—preguntó confuso.

—No es ningún juego, es un experimento—Stein se acercó a una camilla en medio de la estancia y descubrió la sábana blanca que la envolvía—. Observa, este es Omocha y, en cuanto infunda esta alma en él, será mi fiel sirviente.

— ¿Un muñeco? Ya podías haber escogido algo mejor, una jovencita con buenas formas, por ejemplo—rio perdido en sus lascivos pensamientos.

—Yo mismo lo he fabricado y, a diferencia de ti, yo no estoy obsesionado por las mujeres y menos hasta el punto de perder a mi esposa e hija, si las tuviera—contestó indiferente.

—Huh… eso ha sido un golpe bajo—se quejó lloriqueando.

—Silencio, ahora tengo que concentrarme—ignorándolo, le apartó del centro de la camilla con un golpe de cadera.

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del muñeco y dejó caer el alma liviana sobre él. Cuando ambos se tocaron saltó una pequeña chispa, pero nada más.

— ¡Je! ¡No ha funcionado!—rio Death Scythe contento por su fracaso.

—Te equivocas, aún no he empezado—tocando con una mano el alma y con la otra el cuerpo de lustrosa porcelana del muñeco, la longitud de onda de su alma se hizo visible y penetró en ambos, provocando una brillante reacción que cegó a ambos hombres.

Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, el alma había entrado en el muñeco. Sin embargo, ya no era un muñeco, las hendiduras que había en sus articulaciones habían desaparecido, la dura porcelana era ahora elástica piel, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron despacio.

—Lo he conseguido… Un ser humano… de carne y hueso… totalmente perfecto…—murmuraba extasiado en júbilo.

— ¡Vaya, sí que ha cobrado vida!—exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo—. ¿Pero esto no va en contra de alguna ley?

— ¿Qué importa eso? He creado una vida que podré moldear a mi antojo. Es maravilloso—reía en un ataque de locura.

—Sí, por fin alguien que no saldrá por patas espantado cuando te le acerques—masculló mirándole fastidiado.

— ¿Decías algo?—preguntó Stein.

—N-no, nada. Preguntaba que si se podía mover—contestó algo acojonado.

—Por supuesto que puede. Omocha, levántate—le ordenó, observándolo atentamente.

Con movimientos lentos y algo torpes, el ahora humano se incorporó en la camilla y se puso de pie tambaleándose. Y allí estaba frente a los dos hombres, un niño con la apariencia de 10 años, de poco más de 1 metro de altura; con un cuerpo delgado de suaves formas, piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana que la había precedido; su rostro redondeado, totalmente inexpresivo, coronado por los cortos cabellos negros y brillantes, estaba formado por unos finos labios rosados cual pétalos de cerezo, una pequeña y respingona nariz, amelocotonadas mejillas, estrechas cejas negras sobre unos grandes ojos rojos púrpura como la sangre fresca pero serenos.

—Fantástico. Jeje, ven aquí Omocha—le dijo entusiasmado por su creación extendiéndole la mano.

Cuando el pequeño quiso avanzar no supo cómo y cayó al suelo de morros cual bebé, pero a pesar del golpe su expresión no cambió.

—Stein…—ambos hombres se habían quedado en blanco.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No le has enseñado a andar?

—Se me olvidó.

—Idiota—masculló hastiado.

—Tenía demasiado en mente y demasiadas cosas que enseñarle y se me olvidó algo tan básico—explicó con una sonrisa como si nada—. Pero no importa, Omocha tiene la capacidad de aprender cualquier cosa simplemente viéndolo una vez.

—Vaya, eso es muy práctico—advirtió el pelirrojo.

—Omocha, observa bien, esto es andar o caminar—el remendado se paseó un par de veces frente a la atenta mirada del pequeño—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Levanta y anda.

Omocha, tembloroso e inestable, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el doctor, andando como un pollito.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que es adorable—rio Death Scythe enternecido.

—Sin duda, y será mi perfecto sirviente—sus gafas destellaron mientras acariciaba sus sedosos y tupidos cabellos.

—Pobrecillo—suspiró el pelirrojo, lamentándose por el pequeño.

—Bien, ahora ve a prepararme un café y tú lárgate de aquí, tengo que registrar los datos sobre los resultados del experimento—les dijo sentándose en el escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Espera, ¿para qué me has llamado aquí? ¿Solo para mostrarme esto?—le preguntó Death Scythe mientras Omocha salía de la estancia.

—Exacto, quería mostrarle a alguien mi gran experimento—respondió sin volverse—. Y tener un chivo expiatorio al que cargárselo si salía mal.

— ¿Huh? Ya estás utilizándome como siempre—ofendido y lastimero, se marchó corriendo de la casa-laboratorio.

Al poco rato, Omocha regresó con un café sobre la bandeja y esperó a que el doctor lo cogiera.

—Mm~ Fabuloso, justo como esperaba—exclamó al saborear el café—. Vamos, tengo que hacerte más pruebas.

Dejó el café en la mesa y se llevó al pequeño hasta la camilla sentándolo en ella. Le hizo una revisión a fondo, desde auscultarle o tomarle la tensión, hasta sacarle sangre e incluso una biopsia medular. A pesar de lo doloroso de esta prueba, Omocha no emitió queja alguna ni la expresión de su rostro cambió lo más mínimo, solo un leve tic en su cuerpo le hizo saber a Stein que sí lo estaba sintiendo.

—Bien, ya está todo—concluyó, guardando todas las muestras que había tomado—. Ahora ve a preparar la cena.

Le puso un camisón azul de hospital de esos que se cierran por detrás, cosido a puntos en varios lugares y regresó a su trabajo mientras Omocha se iba a hacer la comida.

El trabajo que el pequeño realizaba en la casa era perfecto, el doctor no podía tener queja alguna sobre él. Sigiloso y discreto, Stein a veces incluso ni siquiera advertía su presencia, jamás le molestaba en su trabajo y eso era lo más importante para él. Además, no solo servía para cuidar la casa, también era un preciado sujeto de experimentos. Los análisis se repetían día tras día. No importaba dónde pinchara la aguja o cortara el bisturí, sin anestesia alguna Omocha no se quejaba ni lloraba. En ese sentido al doctor le resultaba tan agradable como manipular un cadáver, con la ventaja de que en el pequeño las heridas cicatrizaban, más rápido incluso que en un humano normal, sin dejar señal alguna en su pálida piel. Pero que su rostro no se inmutara no significaba que Omocha no lo sintiera. El dolor para él era el mismo que para cualquier otra persona, simplemente era incapaz de expresarlo. Y, aunque cada día le aterraba más el momento en que su creador le llamaba para comenzar los experimentos, no podía negarse cuando lo hacía y como un buen sirviente obedecía todas sus órdenes sin vacilar. Quizás Stein no se daba cuenta de esto o ni siquiera pensaba en ello o quizás le importaba más bien poco, el caso es que no se contenía lo más mínimo a la hora de experimentar, probando los límites de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Está listo ya?—preguntó el doctor desde la planta baja, girando el tornillo que atravesaba su cabeza mientras leía resultados.

Habían pasado tres semanas ya desde el «nacimiento» de Omocha.

— ¡Responde! ¿Está listo el baño?—pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Mientras, en la segunda planta, el pequeño se apresuraba en cerrar los grifos con la bañera de estilo clásico europeo ya llena y a óptima temperatura.

— ¿Es que no me oyes?—Stein había subido, cansado de gritar—. ¿Ya has acabado?

Omocha se inclinó en señal de disculpa y afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué no respondes? Dilo en voz alta—le ordenó mientras se quitaba la bata.

Pero esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Nunca había escuchado hablar a Omocha. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tantos días y no se había percatado de que el pequeño no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez? No se lo podía creer, qué descuido tan imperdonable había sido aquel. Pero más importante, ¿por qué no hablaba? En su mente estaba metido todo un diccionario y le había visto hablar muchas veces así que ya debería saber hacerlo. Se acercó a él y alzó su rostro con los dedos.

—Intenta hablar, di cualquier cosa—le ordenó mientras observaba atento.

Los labios de Omocha se movieron y de ellos salió aire, se pudo leer claramente «lo siento», pero no emitieron sonido alguno.

—Ya veo, el problema está en las cuerdas vocales, no sabes utilizarlas y tampoco puedo mostrarte cómo se hace porque no se ven. Tengo que encontrar la manera de enseñarte.

Para relajarse y pensar mejor, Stein se dio un largo baño mientras Omocha le frotaba la espalda.

Aquella misma noche el doctor era incapaz de dormir, dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez al modo en que le haría hablar. Llamó al pequeño que ya dormía en su propio cuarto tranquilamente y le hizo ir a su cama. Omocha se quedó arrodillado a su lado formalmente mientras Stein le observaba meticuloso. Ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello y estaba de mal humor.

—Tiene que haber algún modo de hacerte hablar. Quizás manipulando tus cuerdas vocales de forma externa…—su mano se dirigió al fino cuello, pero algo le sobresaltó en ese momento—. Está… temblando. ¡Tu alma se ha puesto a temblar! ¡¿Me tienes miedo?!—Completamente alterado, fuera de si, le agarró por el camisón zarandeándolo violentamente—. ¡Eso no es posible! Eres perfecto, no puedes tener ese tipo de sentimiento hacia mí—le empujó sobre la cama poniéndose sobre él, rodeando su cuello con una mano casi ahogándolo—. Eres mío, eres mi sirviente ¡No puedes tenerme miedo, tú no!—arrancó su camisón bruscamente y como si su mano fuera una garra, rasguñó su pecho apretándolo fuertemente—. Esto es mío, todo tu cuerpo y tu alma son míos, yo te creé. ¡No te permito tener esos sentimientos imperfectos, no te he creado para ser así! No quiero un sirviente imperfecto… te castigaré.

Como si fuera a devorar un delicioso pastel de blanca nata, su boca se abrió sobre la suave piel y la mordió y besó ávidamente mientras sus manos se movían con ferocidad por su cuerpo. Por toda su inmaculada figura quedaban marcas rojas, incluso de alguna de ellas brotaba la sangre tan brillante como sus ojos. El rostro de Omocha seguía inexpresivo, sin resistirse lo más mínimo a pesar del dolor que sentía, tanto físico como en su alma, y fue esta última la que Stein vio, encogida, temblando, apocada, incluso se podía ver el llanto silencioso brotar de ella. Al fin, en ese momento, tras ver el sufrimiento que estaba soportando aquella frágil alma, Stein reaccionó. Se separó de él y observó las huellas que había dejado sobre el pequeño, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, despejando su cabeza.

—Márchate…—susurró sin que la voz quisiera salir apenas de su garganta—. ¡Fuera!

Obediente, el pequeño Omocha, que no se había movido hasta entonces, se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Fueron 30, quizás 40 los cigarrillos que se fumó aquella noche el doctor. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de aquel modo con la única persona en el mundo que podía soportarle, a él y a sus experimentos? Un momento, ¿había sido acaso esa la causa? Claro, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Había realizado incontables experimentos con aquel pequeño, cada uno más traumático y doloroso que el anterior y como nunca se había quejado lo más mínimo había olvidado que él también podía sentir. Y se daba cuenta de que prácticamente le había estado torturando. No era de extrañar que ahora tuviera miedo incluso de que lo tocara. Y el terror cayó sobre él. ¿Y si se marchaba? ¿Y si le dejaba solo de nuevo? ¿Y si le odiaba?

En la mañana, cuando el sol apenas había despertado, un mal presentimiento oprimió su pecho. Se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Omocha! ¡Omocha!—le llamó una y otra vez, pero el pequeño no apareció.

Alterado, buscó por toda la casa hasta que sintió su alma en una de las salas de experimentos. Hasta allí corrió y se lo encontró nada más abrir la puerta, de pie desnudo junto a la mesa con un bisturí clavado en el centro de su pecho marcado todavía por la agresión de aquella noche. Lo sujetaba con las manos, intentándolo meter más adentro, pero el metal no avanzaba más allá de los 3cm del filo.

— ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—corrió hacia él y apartó sus manos.

Lo levantó en brazos y lo tumbó en la camilla. Tras sacar el bisturí curó la herida y pudo ver cómo su alma tiritaba y lloraba triste.

— ¿Por qué has hecho algo como eso? ¿Qué pretendías?—le preguntó, acabando de vendar la herida como si fuera su alma justo debajo.

Omocha quiso decírselo, quiso hablar, pero solo pudo mirarle con su inexpresivo rostro, con aquellos ojos púrpuras incapaces de llorar. Entonces, a Stein se le ocurrió. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo de la mesa y se lo llevó al pequeño, que ya se había sentado en la camilla.

—Quizás no puedas hablar, pero sabes escribir, ¿verdad? Escríbelo, ¿porqué has hecho esto?—le pidió entregándoselo.

Algo dubitativo, Omocha comenzó a escribir.

«Quería sacar esa alma imperfecta de mí».

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías eso?—preguntó extrañado.

«No quiero que el doctor me odie. Mi alma tiene que ser perfecta, así es como quiere el doctor».

— ¿Por… por mí? Me tienes miedo y aun así quieres complacerme…—se maldecía a sí mismo por haber causado algo como aquello.

«NO. No le tengo miedo, yo admiro al doctor», lo escribía tan rápido que parecía desesperado porque le entendiera.

—Pero… tu alma temblaba cuando te fui a tocar, incluso ahora está temblando—Stein era incapaz de comprender.

«Porque tengo miedo, pero de que el doctor ya no me quiera más a su lado por ser imperfecto. El doctor me creó para ser perfecto, si no lo soy, si no puedo hablar ya no sirvo y el doctor creará a otro que sí sea perfecto y me sustituya».

—Entonces tú… ¿no quieres marcharte y abandonarme?—tenía el corazón en un puño y su respiración se había vuelto pesada.

«No quiero separarme nunca del doctor».

—Omocha… Omocha, te equivocas—le rodeó con sus brazos, enredando los dedos en sus finos cabellos—. Yo jamás te sustituiré. Eres perfecto, completamente perfecto tal y como eres. Da igual que no puedas hablar, mientras te quedes a mi lado nada más importa. Solo te necesito a ti conmigo.

Por primera vez, Omocha mostró sus sentimientos, agarrándose con sus pequeñas manos al jersey del doctor, juntándose más a él, enterrando su aún inexpresivo rostro en su pecho.

Cuando los corazones de ambos se calmaron, Stein se apartó levemente del pequeño. Observó su rostro, acariciándolo con una mano, y no pudo resistirse más a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Le besó suave y dulcemente, como a una frágil pieza de porcelana que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Apenas duró unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que quizás no era correspondido.

—Omocha, puedes resistirte si quieres, no me enfadaré si te niegas a esto—le dijo a pesar de las ganas que tenía de aquello.

Con la punta de sus dedos, el pequeño sujetó tenuemente el rostro del doctor y él mismo le besó, inocente, apenas rozando sus labios. Conmovido por aquella tierna acción, Stein ya no se contuvo más. Sin dejar de besarle le tumbó sobre la camilla y se puso sobre él. Durante un instante separaron sus labios y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Si quieres que me detenga en cualquier momento no dudes en golpearme—le dijo el doctor acariciando su rostro.

Las manos y los labios de Stein recorrieron aquellos lugares que tan mal había tratado la noche anterior, pero esta vez sus caricias fueron gentiles y sus besos y lamidas se sintieron curativas sobre las heridas y morados. Aquella blanca piel le resultó aún más deliciosa degustándola lenta y detenidamente, sus dedos la presionaban esta vez para hacerle sentir bien y sin duda funcionaba. Su pequeña alma estaba vibrando sin miedo alguno e incluso se podía ver cómo suspiraba suavemente. Recorrió minuciosamente el pequeño cuerpo que tan bien conocía. Su delgado cuello con la marca de su mano; los rosados pezones, endurecidos como pepitas; su vientre levemente redondeado y su menudo miembro que palpitaba, poniéndose rápidamente duro con el sonrosado glande asomando por el prepucio y con aquel dulce aroma pueril. Pudiéndose meter por completo sus genitales en la boca, los relamió una y otra vez cubriéndolos con su saliva. El cuerpo de Omocha comenzó a estremecerse, dando muestra de lo que estaba sintiendo con su respiración jadeante. Antes de que el pequeño se corriera, Stein cambió de lugar, llevando la lengua a su entrada. Su cuerpo se estremeció y soltó un profundo suspiro al sentir invadir aquel oculto lugar. Mientras, una de las manos del doctor seguía conteniéndose por el bien del pequeño, pero ya apenas podía.

—Lo siento, Omocha, va a dolerte, pero ya no puedo aguantar más—se incorporó y besó tiernamente sus labios un instante.

Mientras le observaba fijamente, comenzó a penetrarlo a pesar de lo estrecho que estaba y vio cómo su cuerpo se contraía a cada milímetro que avanzaba dificultosamente. Las manos de Omocha se aferraron temblorosas a los hombros del doctor, invadido por aquel extraño dolor que se tornaba placer. Cuando de un solo empujón más de media verga entró en su interior, una gran corriente le atravesó y no pudo contener la simiente que brotó abundante manchando su estómago. Pero más intenso fue el gemido que manó de su garganta, el primer sonido que salía de ella, dulce y excitante para el doctor.

Aquella maravillosa escena que contemplaba debajo de él provocó que su miembro aumentara aún más de tamaño en el cálido interior que le apretaba. Esperando a que el pequeño se calmara y a que se aflojara un poco, deslizó los dedos por su estómago, recogiendo el blanquecino líquido que lo manchaba y se lo llevó a la boca. Un intenso fulgor rojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de Omocha, se sentía avergonzado, emoción que nunca antes en su corta vida había experimentado. Sin embargo, también se sentía feliz por poder unirse de un modo tan profundo al doctor. Alzó su mano hacia el rostro del mayor sin poder alcanzarlo y éste se agachó y dejó que el pequeño le besara con sus suaves y hambrientos labios. Stein comenzó a sacar su miembro del interior y a meterlo de nuevo una y otra vez, con penetraciones cada vez más profundas y continuas. Omocha apenas podía respirar, sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda del doctor incluso a través del jersey y los gemidos comenzaron a fluir de su garganta acompañados de lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. Un melodioso sonido que inundó toda la habitación y que se intensificó en el momento en que Stein se corría en su interior y el pequeño culminaba de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco, todo se fue calmando. Cuando la razón regresó, el doctor sacó su miembro de aquel lugar que bien podía ser el paraíso y observó al hacerlo un pequeño hilo de sangre salir junto a su simiente. Se dio cuenta de que le había hecho daño y pensó que quizás había sido él el único en disfrutar mientras el pequeño sufría. Se levantó de la camilla, dejándolo allí todavía jadeante, y fue junto a la mesa, encendiéndose un cigarrillo mientras giraba el tornillo de su cabeza. Estaba preocupado, sin saber lo que sucedería a continuación, sin saber si seguiría disfrutando del aprecio del pequeño.

—Do-oc… tor…—una dulce y algo ronca voz sonó a su espalda.

El cigarrillo cayó de sus labios y boquiabierto se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Allí lo tenía, junto a él estaba Omocha, con los ojos más brillantes e intensos que nunca.

—Doc-tor…—su mano avanzó hasta alcanzar el jersey del doctor y agarrarlo con sus pequeños dedos.

—Has… has hablado…—Stein se emocionó tanto que no pudo contenerse y le abrazó fuertemente, arrodillándose—. Omocha… no me odias, ¿verdad?—le preguntó sin querer soltarle nunca, con el rostro en su pecho.

—Yo… a-amo… al doc-tor…—contestó, acariciando tiernamente los blancos cabellos.

Unos días después

—Stein ¿estás ahí?—con precaución como siempre, Death Scythe se adentró en la casa del doctor y le buscó por varias habitaciones al no obtener respuesta—. ¡Ah! Al fin te encuentro. Experimentando como siempre ¿no?

El doctor estaba sentado en la mesa de uno de los laboratorios con unos documentos en las manos.

—Estoy ocupado ¿A qué has venido, Spirit?—preguntó sin quitar ojo a su trabajo.

—No seas tan borde, tan solo he venido para ver cómo estaba Omocha, si es que sigue vivo, claro.

«No podría haber otra razón para venir a este lugar», pensó.

—Se encuentra perfectamente, ¿verdad, Omocha?—Stein se apartó de la mesa y de allí asomó la cabeza del pequeño.

Sus manos sostenían y acariciaban la verga erecta del doctor mientras su pequeña y rojiza lengua la lamía de abajo arriba, como una deliciosa piruleta.

—Sí, doctor—contestó con su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

—Pe-pe-pe-pe- ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!—el estridente grito se oyó por toda la casa—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! ¡Eso es ilegal e inmoral, es solo un niño! ¿Para eso le has creado?

—Por favor, no quiero que un hombre que le puso los cuernos a su mujer me hable de inmoralidad—contestó sin alterarse lo más mínimo mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del pequeño que seguía a lo suyo.

—Uh… E-eso no viene al caso ahora. ¡Él es solo un niño!—no podía creerlo.

—No creo que en este caso importe eso. Si hubiera hecho el muñeco con forma de adulto ahora Omocha sería un adulto. Y en cuanto a inteligencia, es superior a ti, aunque eso no sea decir mucho—le contestó mientras seguía leyendo unos papeles.

—Pe-pero… aun así… no puedes obligarle a hacer eso…—se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

—El doctor no me obliga—habló el pequeño, queriendo que lo dejaran ya tranquilo con su entretenimiento—, me gusta hacer estas cosas con el doctor.

— ¿Que te gusta?—ahora sí que estaba sorprendido.

—Sí, porque yo amo al doctor.

—Así es, Omocha ya no es mi sirviente, es mi amante—lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó sobre sí, dejando que su verga se frotara contra el trasero descubierto.

—A…mante… uh…—las lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a saltarse de sus ojos—. Nunca pensé que oiría eso, por fin te convertirás en una persona normal.

—De eso nada, a Omocha le gusto tal como soy así que no cambiaré—contestó rompiendo su esperanza—. Y si no te importa, ahora estoy ocupado.

El pequeño comenzaba a mover sus caderas, frotándose contra él y tentándole a entrar mientras lamía su cuello.

—Que os vaya bien—les dijo saliendo de allí sin querer ver más—. Y yo que me hice ilusiones de que cambiara. Al menos estará entretenido con él.

 **FIN**

Este es un one-shot que escribí hace varios años, por lo menos 7 (así que no lo comparéis a mis trabajos actuales, la verdad es que no sabría decir si es mejor o peor -si he empeorado tras tantos años es para darme una paliza-). Tengo muchos trabajos antiguos sin publicar así que iré colándolos poco a poco. Comentarios son apreciados ^^ 


End file.
